


Dusk till Dawn 晨昏夜晓

by SummerLouis



Series: Newt/Theseus: All little things about war and before and after. [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Theseus, World War I, alpha!newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 忒修斯·斯卡曼德是个战争英雄，没有人关心战争究竟给他带来了什么，除了纽特。





	Dusk till Dawn 晨昏夜晓

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Newt/ Omega! Theseus 斜线有意义

南伦敦的天一如既往地阴沉。

纽特的心情并没有比这冷冰冰的天气好上多少，魔法部的入境核查几乎消磨完了他全部的耐心，好像战争之后，所有人都紧张得不能自已，生怕黑巫师的余孽再一次混入这个国家，进行新一轮的袭击。而他只想回家好好洗个热水澡，再拥抱自己的床。

在他漫长的全球考察之中，他得到了一个圣诞假期，有空回到属于自己的公寓里窝上几天。他正准备改造地下室，并尝试让仍然住在箱子里居住的动物们成为自己的室友。他在此之前给忒修斯写了好几封信告知他这个消息，没有一封得到了回复。这让他觉得有些困惑，同样也有些不安。

自从忒修斯从战场归来之后，他们之间的通信频率虽然没有降低，但忒修斯的话却越来越少。之前尽管在战场上，忒修斯仍然会用几英寸长的羊皮纸密密麻麻地写下自己的见闻，试图与他分享他所遇到的一切。但战争结束后的这半年以来，他越来越少说到自己的情况，反而是纽特开始在信中津津乐道他所遇到的动物。

他终于走进了自己的公寓所在的街区。这是他几年前在魔法部的文书工作和东欧的驯龙任务之中所积攒下来的财产，算不上太好也算不上太糟，他总是不在家，这屋子也就逐渐闲置了下来，变成了一个堆放杂物的地方。

今天一切都显得不太对劲。首先，他发现自己离开时给屋子施的警戒魔咒被人撤掉了，换上了更加严密的麻瓜驱逐咒和忽略咒，这让他差点没找到自家的门；其次，当他站在房门前的时候，听到里面发出一阵骚动，让他不得不抽出了自己的魔杖，怀疑是否有人因为房屋久置而闯了空门。

起居室里没有开灯，仿佛他开门时所听到的一切声响都是种错觉，什么人都没有，却有一股子松木的气息夹杂着烟草的香气将他慢慢包围。纽特仍然举着自己的魔杖，在门厅放下箱子，慢慢推开房门。他大概猜到自己的房间里究竟是谁，却满腹疑问，亟待听人解释。

“忒修斯。”他点亮房间里的台灯，不意外在角落的沙发里找到一个几乎想将自己融入黑暗的高大身影，说实话他的尝试还不如一个幻身咒来得有效，这做法就像个不懂得隐藏的麻瓜，“你知道就算躲在那里，我还是看得见你的。”

“很抱歉私自闯入了你家。”被点名的人根本没移动自己的位置，他的脸埋在灯光照不到的阴影里，仍然让人感觉他糟透了，“我以为你最近不会回来。”

“我写了信，你一封都没回。”纽特放下了自己的箱子，为这个房间点亮了更多的灯光，他这才看清自己的兄长，刚刚升迁为傲罗头子的英雄，他将魔杖丢在手边的茶几上，那里还搁着一个堆满了烟蒂的烟灰缸，从他这几年恶补的麻瓜知识来讲，的确是不属于巫师世界的东西。

忒修斯伸手用一个无杖飞来咒唤来自己的魔杖，从随身的盒子里摸出一支细长卷烟叼在嘴里，嘟囔着在魔杖上亮起一簇火焰，点燃了烟。细碎的烟雾缠绕着他，变成了漫长到永无止境的沉默。他变得面目模糊，像是个幽灵，又像是末日之后无所适从的幸存者。

“米诺斯可能没找到我。”他的声音像从极远的地方传来，“他们还想给我一枚勋章，我给拒绝了。”

房子的主人最终长叹了口气，垂下自己握着魔杖的手，一步一顿小心翼翼地走向忒修斯所在的地方。他靠得越近，越能发现他的战争英雄面目憔悴。他太熟悉这样的情况了，要是把将面对的人比作一个神奇动物，那就是一头受伤痊愈后对一切都无比警戒的猛兽。而不巧，他偏偏拥有他的信任。

他不知道这到底是幸运或是不幸，他总有机会见证忒修斯的脆弱。他用手挥开那些烟雾，咳嗽着走近，他不习惯这些，就如同他无法习惯亚马逊森林中的瘴气一般，它们毒害着他，直到他再也无法忍受。“看起来战争还是改变了你。”他说，“到底发生了什么？”

“凡尔登。”忒修斯回答他。他仰着头，烟卷夹在手指之间，和他握魔杖的样子几乎没什么区别。他像是想起了什么，最终还是从阴影里站起来，给了纽特一个带着烟草味道的拥抱，“忘了欢迎你回来，这次会待到圣诞节？”

这真是个强硬地转移话题，但纽特并不想就此与忒修斯进行争辩。他没正面见过战争的模样，预言家日报上的只言片语和信件里的见闻都不过是片面，他没有资格对此发表任何观点。在忒修斯邀请他加入自己的时候，他不止一次逃开了，直到现在。

可纽特还是被他兄长的模样刺痛了眼睛，他甚至意识到他已经很多天没有整理过自己了，脸上的胡渣都清晰可见，这可不寻常，谁都知道斯卡曼德家的长子习惯用最严格的要求来打理自己，连两天穿同一套西服都被他视作不合规矩。

“都过去了。”纽特用力地回应着这个拥抱，用艰涩的声音最后说道，“你已经回来了。”

烟几乎要烫到他的手，但忒修斯仍然没有松开纽特，燃尽的烟灰摇摇欲坠地搭在白色的烟嘴上，坠落到地板上落下一个灰色的痕迹，纽特身上柠檬草的味道使他安静下来，他大概用了什么遮盖味道的魔法，不然怎么会在他们几乎没有距离的时候，他才闻到他身上一向好闻的信息素味道。

他无处发泄，亦没有人愿意听闻他的故事。他们只会说忒修斯·斯卡曼德是个战争英雄，他抓或杀死了成打的黑巫师，他在阿登森林成功帮助了麻瓜军队撤退。没有人关心战争究竟给他带来了什么，没人知道他在第一次施展阿瓦达索命的时候，心悸得连握魔杖的手都在颤抖。

除了纽特。

他可以向他的胞弟诉说所有的事情，对着他发泄，将苦痛化作更为隐秘的欲望。他把人抱得太久，一个劲地试图将脸埋进他的肩膀，蹭着粗糙的毛呢布料，侧着头将唇贴在纽特露出的皮肤上，呢喃着：“说实话，我想你了。”

好吧，纽特闭起眼睛，想他已经习惯了。他这傲罗做久了的兄长兼情人一贯不喜欢拐弯抹角，他嘴唇翕动，一句咒立停出口，他身上的信息素不再被遮掩，柠檬草轻柔地包裹了仍然狂暴的松木香，最终安静地纠葛在一起，安抚着忒修斯脆弱的神经。

“我也想你了。”纽特凑在忒修斯的耳边说道，他的脑子里跳过了许多个念头，最终捧起忒修斯的脑袋给了他一个安慰似地亲吻，他不习惯这样的忒修斯。他明白战争改变了所有人，却没想到第一个让他如此感同身受的人会是忒修斯。

房间里太过温暖，纽特直到这时才意识到自己该脱掉外套，而下一秒他的外套就已经飞去了门口的衣帽架上，他转过头，只看到忒修斯冲他笑，他了然地咧开嘴角，动手解开忒修斯系到最上一颗的衬衫纽扣，在裸露的皮肤上落下一个又一个响亮的亲吻，他看到许多自己未曾见过的疤痕，都是战争为他刻上的功勋，那些是一个祛疤魔药就可以抹去的东西，但忒修斯留了许多。

“我总要留些纪念。”忒修斯又点起了烟，尼古丁的苦涩总会在喉咙里幻化成甜，像是无法摒弃的毒，令他保持清醒。纽特在亲吻他腹部的一道枪伤，让他浑身泛起一场战栗，他记得自己如何从伤口里取出弹片，胡乱抹上白鲜套上绷带，整个战壕里只余他一人，而守护神在战场上环绕一周，连一个能帮上忙的活人都没找到。他在那场战斗里不仅失去了战友，还有更多的东西。

“这未免也太多了。”纽特认出一道纠葛在其他疤痕之下的钻心咒的痕迹，心头没来由一震。他将他所能看到的痕迹一一数过，抬起头来时，正好撞上忒修斯的眼睛。他目不转睛地盯着他，下一秒他们就一起落到了床幔之下。

“就几步路，纽特。”年轻的傲罗头重重地砸在了枕头上，令他头晕目眩，口中的烟系数呛进了喉咙里，引发一串咳嗽。他丢掉烟，指尖插进纽特脑后的发丝里，摁着他分享了一个漫长而苦涩的湿吻，直到呼吸将要停滞，才堪堪放开对方，嘴角淌下黏腻的津液，他伸出舌头来将其舔掉，看起来情色而迷人。

“一贯如此。”纽特笑着解他的长裤，手掌包裹着粗糙布料褪下后露出的阴茎，指尖粗糙的薄茧磨蹭着柔软的皮肤，撸弄几下后，低头将那半硬分身含入口中。他的犬齿轻轻撕咬着铃口，舌头勉力划过柱身，直到那分身在自己口中完全硬起来，才将人放开。

忒修斯看着他，并不纽特这意味几何，像是种补偿，或者是之类的什么东西。他其实并不希望这一点，就像他不希望纽特会将他们之间的标记当做太重的责任或是挂念之类的东西。不过是个标记而已，就算没有那个，他们也有足够多的时间可以共度。

生殖腺随着情动分泌更多的体液，他的肠道随着湿润的粘液而柔软得一塌糊涂。情欲使他主动分开双腿，缠绕在纽特腰间，邀请他快些进入自己。尼古丁和性爱的味道一同混在他的呼吸里，简直让他无法自拔。

纽特被这味道迷得找不到头脑，他仍然年轻，这意味着尽管他看起来冷静，却有足够的精力让他热血上头，一个冲动的Alpha总是危险的，特别是在面对属于他的Omega的时候。他的两根手指被缠绕在忒修斯的肠道里绞紧，就算他一再要求对方放松，仍然花了大把的力气才能够正常地进行抽插。

他今天的第一次高潮来得有些太快，甚至都还没碰到结，就已经射了一次。纽特都有些意外，他们的性爱总是黏腻漫长而反复折磨着双方的，这太反常，就算忒修斯反复告诉他这是强制发情的后果，都让他不太相信。

“你有什么在瞒着我。”

“能有什么？”

忒修斯说这话的时候正随着纽特的要求转了个身，跪趴在床上，他身上还沾着刚才自己射出的精液，看起来黏糊糊的，全蹭在了他松松垮垮挂在身上的衬衣下摆上。而纽特正从后面撩起那件衣服，在他的后背上落下亲吻，从脊柱一路往上，他颤抖着让自己停在原地，不要逃离，直到那个吻最终停在脖子上，刺破皮肤，才让他安静下来。

“你在紧张，忒修斯。”

温暖的甬道紧紧咬着纽特的分身，让他在进入地时候比他们第一次时还要更困难一些。那时候是因为他的不安，而这会儿不安的人换成了忒修斯。纽特俯下身抱紧了他，无数曾经用来安慰动物的话语这会儿全部用到了兄长的身上，直到他不再死死缠绕着他，像蛇要将猎物绞死吞下一般，才能够动起来。

“我不能控制这一点。”忒修斯将脸埋进枕头里，他有许多个念头在脑海中碰撞，就连呻吟都全部被堵在了喉咙里无法散逸，变成一声又一声沉默的悲鸣。像是呜咽的兽，在悼念什么东西似的。

这声音落在纽特耳朵里，却只当是因为太久没有见面而导致的生疏。他扶着兄长的腰际，随着抽插拍打在对方的臀肉上发出淫靡的声响，他们之间沉默着，放弃了所有本该在这个时候该出现的絮语，这让纽特意识到了一个事实——他们之间出现了无法弥合的隔阂，隔着整个欧洲大陆，隔着看不到头的天际线。

“别逼我对你摄神取念。”他最后说，“你在瞒着我什么？”

第二次的高潮时，纽特触到了忒修斯体内的结。后者浑身再也止不住颤抖，就连声音都染着哭腔。纽特发现忒修斯在哭，悄无声息地将眼泪融进白色的枕头里，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，像是没意识到纽特已经退出来了似的，维持着之前的姿势一动不动。

纽特这才察觉出问题来，他在纠葛成一团被丢到一边的衣服里找出自己的魔杖来，两个清理一新丢给床铺和忒修斯，之后才小心翼翼地凑过去拥抱自己的兄长，轻柔地亲吻着对方的脸颊，花了好一阵子才将他的情绪平复下来。他心中的疑问更甚，却又不敢真的未经对方的许可就阅读记忆。

“我没事。”半晌之后忒修斯轻声笑了笑，将脸埋进纽特的胸膛，花了漫长得像是要将黄昏变成黑夜的时间才终于能够做好心理建设，告知纽特一个令他震惊的消息。他执起他的手，摸到自己腹部的那个弹痕，才一字一顿地说：“这颗子弹还带走了一个孩子，纽特。”

“什么？”纽特的意识还在漂移，并不确定忒修斯说的究竟是什么意思。他们的结合的确就是在自己离开伦敦之前，那又是另一个故事，但至少也在两年之前。这个消息太过滞后，甚至让他不知道该是觉得无奈还是觉得震惊。

“那时候我被派去了凡尔登。”忒修斯侧躺下来，他终于能够说出这件事情，他放不下，却决定找个人陪他分担，“你知道的是我是整支小队里唯一活下来了的人，而魔法没能保护我体内还没成型的那个孩子。”

“所以，你是想告诉我你在战场上流产了。”纽特倒吸了一口气，一动不动地盯着忒修斯，想要确认这不是个随口编来的谎言。诚然他不在乎这些，却仍然受到了惊吓，他的确想敲开自己哥哥的脑壳看看里面都装了些什么，但他不能。他只能用尽全身的力气不让自己的吻撕扯开忒修斯的皮肤，看看这具身体里究竟都藏了多少的苦难。

“你该早点告诉我，你还记得那个牢不可破誓言吗？”

“你是指妈妈让我们许的那个。”忒修斯轻声笑了起来，他如释重负，搬开了压在他心头的石块之一，“不相互欺瞒？”

“除此以外还能有什么？”纽特回答他，“我不是小孩子了，从霍格沃茨毕业的那一天起就不是了。”

他们黏在床上谁也不肯放开对方，直到饥肠辘辘才终于决定起床去找些吃的东西。纽特早就将他要回家睡得天昏地暗的誓言忘在了脑后，想方设法地让忒修斯再更多地说些向他隐瞒着的事情。

窗外，阴沉了一天的伦敦终于下起了雪。

END.


End file.
